Apenas Uma Chance
by Monica Jonas
Summary: Eles perceberam tarde demais que tudo que queriam era um ao outro. Mas tudo que precisam é de uma nova chance.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 – Lembranças

Já fazia quase duas semanas desde que eu me tornara uma caçadora de Ártemis e não me arrependo de ter tomado essa decisão.

Zoe Doce-Amarga, uma grande amiga de todas nós, havia morrido a pouco tempo e todas as noites olhávamos para o céu e admirávamos uma estrela em especial, a estrela de Zoe, e é por isso que eu estou sentada na grama contemplando o céu estrelado. Mas sempre que eu olhava para aquela estrela várias memórias me vinham a cabeça, memórias boas e ruins. Lembrar de Zoe me fazia recordar de minha última missão com meus amigos do Acampamento Meio Sangue, sinto saudades deles, apesar de ter brigado muitas vezes com meu amigo Percy Jackson, no final das contas eu percebi que ele era um cara muito especial, um verdadeiro amigo. Também tem minha amiga Annabeth e meu amigo Grover que me acompanharam desde o inicio, quando ainda nem sabíamos que o acampamento existia, enfrentamos muita coisa juntos naquela época, mas meu coração dói ao pensar nesses tempos, dói ao pensar em uma pessoa que era meu amigo nesses tempos.

A recordação de Luke é com certeza uma das piores que eu tenho por que eu dei minha vida por ele, e por Grover e Annabeth, acreditei que ele realmente gostasse de mim, bom, na verdade ele podia ter gostado quando nos conhecemos, mas agora com certeza não gosta mais. Luke foi meu primeiro amigo e me ajudou em tempos difíceis quando eu não tinha mais ninguém, mas isso mudou quando ele foi para o lado do mal, para o lado de Cronos. Me lembro da primeira vez que vi as caçadoras, eu estava com Luke e me recusei a ir com elas por causa dele, me recusei porque tudo que eu queria era ficar perto dele, meu maior medo era de perdê-lo. Zoe, minha amiga que morreu, discutiu comigo dizendo coisas horríveis ao respeito de Luke, briguei com ela por causa dele e sabe o que dói mais? Saber que ela estava certa em cada palavra que disse.

Em minha última missão com meus amigos do acampamento eu o reencontrei e senti meu coração gelar quando vi com meus próprios olhos tudo o que diziam sobre ele. Meu amigo Percy o criticava mas eu não queria acreditar, mas depois de vê-lo daquele jeito eu percebi que o havia perdido, que ele estava perdido. No inicio meu coração quase saltou pela minha boca, não sei explicar o que senti quando o vi, tudo que eu mais queria ver desde que ressuscitei era ele, era os olhos dele que eu queria ver quando acordei. Meu coração não parava de bater fortemente naquele momento, eu tive vontade de abraçá-lo e dizer o quanto era importante para mim, queria ver ele sorrindo ao me ver, mas nada disso aconteceu. Ele ficou surpreso mas ao invés de dizer palavras amigáveis ele tentou me levar para o lado negro e eu tenho vergonha de admitir que por um momento pensei em ir com ele, pensei em tudo que havíamos planejado anos atrás, mas eu não podia abandonar a razão. No fim eu acabei lutando com ele, o que foi uma experiência horrível para mim, ver aqueles olhos concentrados em me acertar, concentrados em me machucar, aquele olhar me feriu por dentro.

Foi como o pior pesadelo de minha vida. Ele se fora, o Luke que eu conheci já não existia e foi isso que me levou a continuar a lutar. Eu gritei com ele e o ataquei com toda raiva que sentia por ele ter se tornado aquilo, por ter sido tão estúpido, mas não consegui segurar as lágrimas, acabei chorando ali mesmo de dor e decepção. E finalmente eu fiz algo que me assombra até hoje, eu o chutei precipício abaixo, eu o empurrei para a morte, eu o matei. Eu não consigo explicar o quanto aquilo me feriu, o quanto ainda me dói. Nada pelo que passei se compara a dor que senti naquele dia e especialmente naquele momento que eu o vi estirado nas pedras.

As lágrimas já estavam correndo pelo meu rosto, eu procurava pensar sozinha, não queria que ninguém me visse chorando pelos cantos. Mas eu não choro sempre, ser uma caçadora foi minha salvação, me faz esquecer o meu passado e me faz esquecer uma coisa que eu daria tudo para esquecer. Uma coisa que não mudou nem após minha morte. Eu sou apaixonada por Luke.

Começava a surgir uma agitação a poucos metros de mim, pude ouvir algumas das caçadoras gritando ordens e correndo, me levantei em um pulo e corri em direção a elas. Elas lutavam contra uma Quimera que estava colocando fogo em nossas barracas. Paralisei por um instante e logo peguei meu arco e corri para ajudá-las. Atirei algumas flechas no monstro.

- Thalia! – berrou Ártemis vindo em minha direção – Há mais inimigos!

- Mais monstros senhora? – perguntei com a voz firme.

- Semi-deuses – respondeu ela me olhando nos olhos.

- Onde? – perguntei pegando mais uma flecha.

- Perto do rio, vá! – ordenou ela apontando em direção a floresta.

Comecei a correr o máximo que conseguia, o rio não estava muito longe. Assim que fui me aproximando avistei a sombra de alguém bebendo a água do rio. Escondi-me atrás de uma árvore e firmei o arco pronto para atirar. Me aproximei em passos surdos, o inimigo estava de costas e ainda bebia água. Já estava perto o suficiente para ver seu rosto, o brilho do luar nos iluminava.

- Renda-se! – gritei apontando o arco para o inimigo.

Ele se levantou e me olhou. O brilho da lua deixou seu rosto pálido, mas eu o reconheci, eu o reconheceria em qualquer lugar, aquele rosto havia me assombrado durante toda minha vida. Meu coração parecia prestes a explodir, minhas pernas ficaram bambas, senti minhas mãos ficarem trêmulas. Senti dificuldade para respirar, parecia que todo ar havia desaparecido. Abaixei o arco para poder vê-lo melhor.

- Surpresa? – perguntou Luke indiferente.

Eu abri a boca algumas vezes, mas não conseguia dizer nada.

- Você não estava morto? – perguntei confusa.

Ele riu pelo nariz, mas ainda continuava com a expressão vazia.

- É uma pena decepcioná-la velha amiga – disse ele com os olhos cheios de frieza.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei apertando meu arco.

- Vim destruir as caçadoras, ordens de Cronos – respondeu ele com a voz cortante.

Voltei a levantar meu arco, dessa vez com mais firmeza. Não podia fraquejar agora, eu iria defender as caçadoras.

- Eu não vou deixar seu traidor – falei em voz alta.

- Eu não pedi sua permissão – disse ele ríspido.

- Não faz diferença, daqui você não passa – disse com toda coragem que eu tinha.

Ele pegou sua espada e a apontou para mim. Novamente eu iria viver meu pesadelo. Mas não iria vacilar, irei lutar até a morte.

Luke aproximou-se ameaçador, eu disparei uma flecha contra sua cabeça, mas ele desviou e continuou avançando. Disparei mais uma que passou de raspão em seu braço. Ele avançou mais rápido e investiu contra mim, eu saltei pro lado no momento que ele iria me acertar. Disparei mais uma flecha e dessa vez acertou em seu ombro, ele gemeu de dor e arrancou a flecha.

- Você não pode me vencer – disse ele avançando.

- Eu já venci uma vez! – gritei preparando outra flecha, porem ele foi mais rápido e quando eu ia atirar ele arrancou o arco de minha mão.

Fiquei paralisada, estava sem armas, havia deixado Aegis em minha barraca. Dei um passo para trás e tentei pensar em uma estratégia.

Luke saltou para cima de mim, me derrubando no chão bruscamente. Tentei me levantar, mas ele estava sobre mim e colocou a espada em meu pescoço.

- O que está esperando? – perguntou desafiadora.

Ele ficou calado por um momento, somente me olhava, eu o olhava nos olhos tentando encontrar algo do antigo Luke, mas nada. Então para minha surpresa ele soltou a espada. Seus olhos pareceram brilhar com algo que parecia felicidade, aquele brilho me lembrava o Luke pelo qual dei a vida.

- Thalia – sussurrou ele.

E para minha surpresa ele me beijou.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oii gente!Desculpem por não ter explicado nada no 1° capítulo,sou toda atrapalhada hsuhsuhs'**

**Bem,essa fic ia ser uma shot mas eu decidi continuar,adoro esse casal e depois que eu vi que é a primeira fic Thalia e Luke em português por aqui *-* fiquei muito feliz,e ainda recebi comentários \O/**

**Bem,a fic não vai ser muito grande,uns 10 capítulos eu acho,mas vou me empenhar bastante. Também escrevo uma Percy e Annabeth pra quem gostar do shipper (:**

**Aqui está o segundo capítulo,eu espero que vocês gostem *--***

Capítulo 2 – Traidor

Confusão, amor, raiva. Sentia isso enquanto ele me beijava, eu devia parar, devia empurrá-lo e lhe acertar uma flecha no peito, mas não conseguia fazer isso por que eu queria mais que tudo aquele beijo, queria que aquele beijo fosse eterno.

Ele passava as mãos delicadamente em meus cabelos enquanto nos beijávamos, um beijo doce, eu não sabia que aquele Luke poderia transmitir tanto carinho e foi por isso que eu não conseguia parar de pensar que talvez o meu Luke ainda estivesse ali dentro.

Quando cessamos o beijo eu não abri os olhos, estava com medo do que poderia ver, e se eu abrisse os olhos e visse o Luke frio?Eu queria vê-lo me olhar da mesma forma que me olhava quando éramos mais jovens.

- Thalia – sussurrou ele.

Eu abri os olhos, eu não podia fechá-los para sempre. Ele parecia estar confuso e triste, não entendi o porquê.

- Luke – sussurrei seu nome com certa dificuldade.

- Venha comigo – disse ele ainda acariciando meus cabelos.

Porque eu não percebi antes que era tudo uma armação?

- Não – falei decidida.

Ele suspirou tristemente.

- Venha Thalia, eu quero você ao meu lado – ele pareceu um pouco sincero ao dizer isso.

- Mesmo?Porque? – perguntei com uma pontada de esperança de que talvez ele sentisse o mesmo que eu.

Ele sorriu, mas o sorriso me pareceu falso.

- Porque precisamos de você, deixe essas caçadoras inúteis e venha comigo, pense no que poderemos fazer juntos – disse ele voltando a ser o Luke que eu odiava.

Minha raiva havia voltado, afinal de contas ele realmente virou um traidor e por mais que doesse admitir o Luke que eu amava não voltaria. Mas então porque eu sentia que ele ainda estava lá?

- Não podemos fazer nada juntos, você não é o Luke – eu disse tentando parecer ríspida.

Ele voltou a ficar com a expressão vazia. Eu o empurrei com força e me levantei a procura de meu arco, quando o avistei corri e o peguei.

- Então vamos começar tudo de novo? – perguntou ele parado com sua espada na mão.

Eu peguei uma flecha e apontei diretamente para o peito dele, me concentrei o máximo que podia e tinha certeza que dessa vez iria acertar.

- Não vamos começar, vamos terminar – falei a ele com toda raiva que sentia e em seguida disparei a flecha.

Assim que disparei a flecha fui surpreendida pela Quimera que agora havia pulado na frente de Luke recebendo a flecha que eu atirei. Cambaleei e cai no chão com o impacto do monstro, ele rugia furiosamente para mim.

- Tem razão, vamos terminar – disse Luke com a voz cortante.

A Quimera avançou sobre mim mas eu rolei no chão e consegui me desviar, me levantei as presas e comecei a disparar flechas no monstro, a primeira acertou a pata e as seguidas acertaram as costas. A fera continuava a avançar em mim, ele ergueu uma pata e tentou acertar minha cabeça, eu abaixei e corri para o outro lado. Consegui avistar Luke olhando para a cena sem emoção alguma, não sabia se ele estava gostando ou não.

O monstro me derrubou com a pata e meu arco voou de minhas mãos, no momento que me virei para encarar a Quimera, Ártemis apareceu e deteve a criatura com apenas uma flecha no peito.

O monstro rugiu e desapareceu. A deusa virou-se para mim.

- Tudo bem Thalia? – perguntou preocupada.

- Sim senhora – respondi me levantando – Mas temos que deter Luke! – me virei para vê-lo e ele não estava mais lá.

Pisquei durante um tempo, para onde ele fora?Fiquei atordoada com seu sumiço repentino.

- Ele estava bem ali! – falei apontando para onde ele estava.

- Ele fugiu Thalia, não foi dessa vez que o pegamos – disse Ártemis olhando ao redor – Vamos, as caçadoras precisam de nós.

Eu ainda fiquei parada olhando para o nada, como ele fugiu tão rápido?Minha cabeça agora rodava com as lembranças de alguns minutos atrás. Ele havia me beijado, mas foi mesmo só por distração?Parecia tão real. Eu sabia que não devia ficar alimentando esperanças em mim, sabia que isso iria me machucar, mas eu não conseguia controlar minhas emoções.

- Thalia?Venha! – chamou Ártemis indo em direção ao acampamento.

Quando cheguei ao acampamento vi todas nossas barracas queimadas e destruídas. Algumas estavam mais danificadas do que outras, corri em direção a minha barraca e vi que ela só estava queimada por fora, ainda haviam sobrado alguns de meus pertences dentro dela. Ajoelhei-me e comecei a recolher o que ainda estava intacto.

- Thalia? – chamou Ártemis.

- Sim, senhora – respondi me virando para olhá-la.

- Certeza de que esta tudo bem? – perguntou ela dessa vez parecendo desconfiada.

Então me lembrei do beijo. Eu estava encrencada se ela soubesse disso e com certeza estaria mais encrencada se ele soubesse que estou e sempre fui apaixonada por Luke.

- Claro minha senhora, só estou triste por termos perdido o acampamento – respondi calmamente.

- Claro, eu também estou. Mas vamos recuperar tudo certo? – disse ela sorrindo de leve.

- Certo – disse tentando sorrir.

Quando ela se foi eu senti um peso enorme em meus ombros. Então foi por isso que ele me beijou, para eu ser expulsa das caçadoras. Eu o odeio.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 – Expulsa

Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em Luke e no beijo. Esperei tanto por aquele beijo,por que afinal nem tudo pode ser do jeito que queremos?Aquilo estava me corroendo,me punia mentalmente por pensar naquilo,por ter gostado de certa forma. Estava traindo meu juramentos com Ártemis e se eu ainda quisesse fazer parte das caçadoras era melhor esquecer o ocorrido.

No fim do dia conseguimos arrumar nosso acampamento e depois de tanto esforço resolvemos ficar no mesmo lugar.

- Bom trabalho caçadoras! – elogiou Ártemis – Agora podem voltar às suas barracas,merecem um descanso.

- Senhora? – chamei a deusa.

- Sim Thalia? – respondeu ela.

- E quanto ao exercito de Cronos?Eles podem voltar e nos atacar novamente – falei preocupada.

- Isso seria ótimo,assim poderíamos acabar com alguns monstros,certo? – falou a deusa sorrindo e indo para sua tenda.

- Certo – murmurei e voltei para minha barraca.

Eu não conseguia dormir. Me sentia culpada por ter permitido que Luke me beijasse,eu deveria tê-lo empurrado ou lhe acertado uma flecha,era uma bela oportunidade.

O pior de tudo agora era o medo,estava com medo de que Ártemis descobrisse e me expulsa-se das caçadoras. Será que ela sabe que estou apaixonada?Melhor,será que ela sabe que eu não quero estar apaixonada?Coloquei o travesseiro em meu rosto e suspirei.

- Confusa? – perguntou uma voz que logo reconheci.

Atirei o travesseiro longe e dei um pulo de susto,tentei chegar ao meu arco mas ele já o segurava em suas mãos. Maldito.

- Como se atreve entrar aqui? – perguntei com raiva – Vou imediatamente chamar Ártemis! – disse indo para fora,mas ele me segurou.

- Thalia,sejamos razoáveis – disse ele calmamente – Só quero conversar,sente-se aqui e eu não contarei nada a Ártemis.

Eu tremi com a idéia,não seria bom para mim se Luke resolvesse ir contar que me beijou para Ártemis. Puxei meu braço do aperto dele e me sentei a sua frente com a expressão séria.

- Você fica muito parecida com Zeus quando está zangada – comentou ele com um sorriso de canto.

- Vamos direto ao assunto. O que você quer? – perguntei ainda mais séria.

Ele suspirou e começou a examinar meu arco.

- Vim para lhe oferecer uma última chance Thalia – falou ele olhando para o arco – Junte-se a nós.

Senti um bolo na garganta,havia tanta coisa que eu queria falar a ele,tantos insultos vinham a mente,respirei e tentei me controlar.

- Nunca!Se era isso que queria saber já pode ir embora! – falei apontando para a saída.

Ele me fitou por um instante com aqueles olhos gelados,eu desviei,não suporto olhar para esse novo Luke.

- Porque você quer que eu vá? – perguntei olhando para a entrada da barraca.

Aquela foi uma pergunta boba,inútil e que só me traria dor,porem eu queria muito saber se ele ainda poderia sentir algo por mim,se ele me queria ao seu lado porque me amava.

- Thalia,somos grandes amigos – disse ele – Nada seria melhor do que ter você ao meu lado nessa guerra.

- Então sou apenas um soldado a mais no seu exercito? – perguntei o encarando.

- Sim,mas você é um soldado especial,uma filha de Zeus – disse ele sorrindo de canto.

Eu senti uma facada no peito,eu era apenas uma peça para ela,nada além de uma ferramenta. Thalia porque você se iludiu?Ele não é mais capaz de amar ninguém,ele não merece que ninguém o ame.

- Vá embora – cuspi as palavras,estava com nojo dele.

- Porque tanto ressentimento?Somos amigos lembra? – falou ele totalmente falso.

- Já fomos amigos um dia Luke,agora creio que você não sabe mais o que isso significa – falei expressando minha mágoa.

Ele pareceu por um momento triste,mas logo sua expressão voltou aquela mascara fria. Ele olhou para a entrada e sorriu de canto parecendo satisfeito.

Eu fiquei confusa e olhei para a entrada,não havia ninguém ali.

- Vá embora antes que alguém o veja! – falei nervosa e me levantando para pegar meu arco de suas mãos.

Ele jogou o arco longe de nós e agarrou minhas mãos. Eu gelei com o ato inesperado,achei que ele iria me matar ou algo do gênero,porem ele me olhou nos olhos e sorriu,era um sorriso falso mas parecia sincero.

- Thalia,não vamos mais nos esconder – falou ele levemente.

Eu fiquei confusa por um momento,afinal que história é esse de nos esconder?Quando eu ia perguntar o que ele queria dizer ouço uma outra voz.

- Thalia! – chamou Ártemis em tom alto.

Virei-me num pulo e puxei minhas mãos de Luke. Meu coração começou a pular e um tremor percorreu minha espinha. Eu vou ser expulsa!

- Senhora!Não é o que pensa! – falei tentando me explicar.

- Eu sei o que eu vi Thalia!Você está recebendo ELE em sua barraca a noite? – perguntou ela em tom de reprovação.

- Não senhora!Ele entrou aqui e pegou meu arco! – falei com um nó na garganta,senti meus olhos lacrimejarem.

- Me desculpe senhora Ártemis,só somos um casal apaixonado,não brigue tanto com ela – falou Luke parecendo inocente.

- O que? – gritei a ele – Não somos um casal! – falei furiosa.

- Estou muito decepcionada Thalia! – disse Ártemis totalmente séria.

- Não senhora!Nós não estamos juntos,ele está mentindo! – falei sentindo algumas lágrimas escorrerem.

- Querida – disse ele segurando minha mão – Não precisa se preocupar,agora não precisaremos nos esconder!Eu estive pensando muito em nosso beijo da noite passada – disse ele hipócrita.

- Seu NOJENTO! – gritei furiosa o empurrando.

- Beijo?Thalia! – repreendeu Ártemis estupefata.

- Não senhora!Não acredite nele! – supliquei a ela.

- Queria não fique assim! – disse Luke me abraçando – Nos amamos e nada mais importa lembra?

Eu estava totalmente furiosa,queria matá-lo naquele momento. Ele havia armado tudo!Eu já não o amava mais,nem de longe,tudo que eu sentia era ódio,puro ódio.

- Tem razão,não precisaram mais se esconder porque Thalia está expulsa das caçadoras! – falou Ártemis decepcionada.

- Não!Senhora espere! – empurrei Luke e cai de joelhos.

As lágrimas escorriam sem parar,eu estava expulsa das caçadoras. Não havia mais lugar para ir,eu não poderia mais ser imortal. O que eu faria da minha vida agora?Eu ainda não sabia para onde ir,estava confusa e com a cabeça a mil,mas de uma coisa eu sabia:Eu iria matar Luke Castellan.

- EU TE ODEIO! – gritei a ele com toda minha fúria – Armou absolutamente tudo não foi?Estragou a minha vida!

- Não exagere Thalia,só fui expulsa do seu clubinho – falou ele rolando os olhos.

Eu não me controlei,lhe soquei o rosto com toda minha força.

Ele me encarou um pouco surpreso e saiu da barraca sem dizer nada.

**N/A:Oiie Gente!Demorei pra postar?Desculpas!Mas agora estou de férias (ALELUIAA) e poderei ficar o dia todo escrevendo *-***

**Obrigada pelas reviews pessoal vocês sabem fazer uma escritora feliz \o/**

**Espero que gostem do novo capítulo!Estou cheia de idéias para essa fic e vou logo avisando que ela tomara um rumo de drama,quero ver se consigo fazer minhas leitoras chorarem um pouco xD**

**Obrigadão mesmo pessoal,a fic não existiria sem vocês!**

**Acabei de postar o final de A Escolha *-* nem acredito que terminei uma fic :D e postei tambem duas fanfics novas em folha!Uma é minha primeira crossover Naruto&Harry Potter e a outra é só do Harry Potter :D**

**Bjonas!**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 – De volta ao acampamento

Após Luke ter saído eu comecei a chorar descontroladamente,mas não de tristeza e sim de raiva,eu estava com muito ódio e poderia matar qualquer um que chegasse perto.

Senti uma imensa vontade de quebrar tudo em minha barraca,destruir tudo que eu conseguisse. Meu corpo não conseguia ficar parado,eu andava de um lado para o outro pisando fortemente no chão,passava as mãos pela minha cabeça e segurava meus cabelos. Eu estava muito alterada,tinha que me acalmar de algum jeito,ainda tinha que pensar em alguma coisa.

Me joguei com força contra meu colchão e respirei fundo várias vezes até me acalmar. Quando finalmente encontrei um pouco de calma me pus a pensar no que iria fazer,tudo que eu mais queria naquele momento era acordar e ver que tudo foi um pesadelo,mas eu sabia perfeitamente que não era,porque afinal minha vida é um pesadelo.

Eu precisava falar com Ártemis,precisava esclarecer tudo. Ela era uma deusa e devia saber que Luke estava mentindo,ela sabe que não pode confiar nele.

Segui para a tenda de Ártemis decidida e um pouco mais calma.

Entrei e a encontrei sentada examinando seu arco. Quando me viu ela me olhou fixamente.

- Senhora,vim me explicar – comecei com o coração acelerado.

- Thalia – ela disse um pouco severa.

- Senhora,ele é o Luke!Um traidor!Um mentiroso,um bandido!Não pode acreditar nele,eu não estou namorando as escondidas – falei apressada.

- Não esta?Então o que ele estava fazendo em sua barraca? – perguntou firme.

- Senhora!Ele entrou sem permissão,eu juro!Eu o mandei ir embora mas ele se recusou e pegou meu arco! – tentei me justificar.

A expressão de Ártemis se suavizou,não parecia mais estar com raiva,será que ela finalmente percebeu que eu estava falando a verdade?

Ela se aproximou de mim e colocou as mãos em meus ombros.

- Thalia,eu sei de tudo querida – ela disse gentilmente.

- Sabe?Finalmente senhora!Eu sabia...

- Querida – ela me cortou – eu estou brava com você,mas não por causa do Luke em sua barraca e nem por causa do beijo.

- Então porque? – falei confusa.

- Eu sei que esta apaixonada Thalia,sei que gostou de tê-lo beijado e por mais que eu goste de você não posso mantê-la conosco,você quebrou as regras – disse ela gentilmente.

- Senhora!Eu prometo que nunca mais o beijo!Eu prometo que irei esquecê-lo! – supliquei.

- Desculpe Thalia,mas você está tentando esquecê-lo desde quando entrou para as caçadoras e agora acho que você deva se retirar um pouco – falou ela soltando meus ombros – reorganize suas idéias,reflita e pense se quer mesmo ser uma caçadora.

- Mas senhora tenho certeza de que quero ser caçadora! – falei em desespero – por favor me deixe ficar!

- Thalia por favor não complique as coisas – pediu ela – eu já estou sendo legal com você,deveria ter te castigado,mas ao invés disso vou deixá-la partir.

- Mas senhora...

- Vá Thalia! – ordenou ela – um dia você poderá voltar.

Eu senti meu coração pular em meu peito,podia sentir uma queimação em minha garganta e meus olhos voltarem a marejar.

Fui até minha barraca e recolhi meus pertences,colocando todos em uma mochila. Não estava conformada,estava com raiva ainda,estava sendo injustiçada!

Terminei de arrumar minhas coisas e avistei meu arco,olhei para ele por um momento e logo em seguida sai do acampamento das caçadoras.

Eu andei durante toda noite até o dia clarear,andava pela floresta a procura de uma estrada. Minhas pernas estavam um pouco doloridas pela caminhada,mas eu continuei.

Estava anoitecendo quando encontrei uma estrada e consegui uma carona com um casal muito simpático. Eu iria para o acampamento meio-sangue,era minha última esperança.

Quando avistei o pinheiro senti um arrepio na espinha,segui até ele e o mirei por um tempo.

- Agora eu daria tudo para estar ai novamente – falei.

- Thalia? – exclamou Annabeth.

Me virei para ela e sorri. Finalmente um rosto amigo!

- Annabeth! – ela veio correndo me abraçar.

- Que saudade! – falou ela.

- Eu também estava com saudades! – falei soltando ela – você esta ótima!

- Obrigada!Você parece cansada,o que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupada.

- É uma longa história – eu disse desanimada.

- Thalia! – chamou Percy vindo em nossa direção.

- Cabeça de alga! – disse sorrindo.

Eu o abracei e lhe dei um tapa nas costas.

- O que está fazendo por aqui? – perguntou Percy.

- Hã,é complicado – desanimei novamente.

Annabeth pegou em meu ombro e sorriu.

- Venha,nos conte o que houve – disse Percy.

Eu sorri e segui com eles para dentro co acampamento,por mais estranho que pareça eu me sentia muito melhor do lado deles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 – Ajuda**

Contei tudo que havia ocorrido para Percy e Annabeth,eles me ouviram com atenção e Annabeth parecia um pouco assustada. Contei-lhes tudo menos o que estava realmente me atormentando,não consegui contar a eles que eu estava apaixonada por Luke,afinal o que eles diriam?Ficariam decepcionados comigo assim como Ártemis. Thalia,você não poderia ter se apaixonado por alguém pior?Talvez se eu estivesse com um deus não seria tão ruim.

- Que horrível Thalia! – exclamou Annabeth chocada – Não acredito que Luke foi capaz de tanto – ela disse triste.

O que eu desconfio a algum tempo é que Annabeth era ou ainda é apaixonada por Luke. Não sei ao certo nem tenho nenhuma prova mas o olhar dela a denuncia,ela sente algo por ele e eu espero que esteja totalmente enganada.

- Esse traidor!Devia ter morrido quando você o chutou daquele penhasco – disse Percy parecendo frustrado.

- Percy!Não fale desse jeito! – repreendeu Annabeth.

Então eu vi de novo,aquele olhar dela. Será coisa da minha cabeça?

- Não sei porque ainda defende aquele hipócrita – resmungou Percy.

- Percy por favor – pediu Annabeth.

- Ele tem razão Annabeth – comecei – Porque defende aquele traidor?Ele merecia ter morrido – essas palavras saíram com esforço,me doeu por dentro só em pensar na possibilidade.

Annabeth me olhou com reprovaçã não ia ficar ali discutindo aquilo com ela,não suportava mais ouvir falar daquele maldito,só queria descansar e tentar esquecer que ele existe.

- Escutem,eu quero ficar sozinha por um tempo – falei me levantando da grama e indo até o chalé de Zeus.

Caminhei perdida em pensamentos,eu nem sei ao certo no que estava pensando,apenas estava distraída quando trombei com um garoto.

- Olhe por onde anda! – disse mau humorada.

- Me desculpe! – disse Nico Di Angelo.

Quando percebi quem era logo me recompus e tentei sorrir.

- Ah me desculpe!É que eu estou um pouco estressada – falei tentando ser gentil.

- Tudo bem,quanto tempo não?O que faz por aqui? – perguntou ele.

- Hã – o que eu diria? – Estou de folga das caçadoras – sou péssima em mentir.

- Que legal – disse ele – Bem,te vejo por aí,certo? – falou sorrindo e foi embora.

Eu suspirei e continuei a caminho do meu chalé,sentia um pouco de saudades daquele lugar,havia me esquecido como é bom estar com outros semi-deuses.

O dia se passou normalmente,passei boa parte do dia em meu chalé,não estava afim de ver ninguém no momento.

Já havia anoitecido e eu admirava as estrelas através de minha janela,logo avistei a lua brilhando e suspirei. Ártemis,porque não acreditou em mim?

- Então voltou para casa – disse uma voz que agora passara a ser meu pesadelo.

Virei-me abruptamente para ver seu rosto.

- Droga!Seu maldito!Vá embora! – falei com a voz alterada.

- Thalia,porque não quer me escutar? – perguntou ele vindo em minha direção.

Eu me levantei da cama e corri até minha lança,por sorte consegui agarrá-la.

- Sai agora! – gritei apontando a lança para ele.

Ele riu,aquilo me deixou furiosa,como ele pode rir naquela situação?Ele não me temia nem um pouco.

- Está rindo do que? – perguntei avançando com a lança,porem ele a tirou de minhas mãos e jogou longe.

Tentei correr até ela mas ele me segurou pelos braços.

- O que você quer? – berrei para ele.

- Eu quero – sua voz pareceu falhar – eu quero – ele parecia confuso.

Estávamos muito próximos,o que não era aconselhável no não podia ser fraca agora,não iria sucumbir a ele de maneira alguma!Aquela proximidade estava dificultando minha respiração,sentia um aperto no coração e um frio subindo na minha barriga. Estava desconfortável,queria acabar com aquilo antes que algo acontecesse.

Tentei empurrá-lo mas ele me segurava muito forte,chegava a doer o aperto em meus braços.

- ME SOLTA! – gritei me debatendo.

- THALIA! – ele gritou.

Eu fiquei imóvel,estava chocada com a reação dele. Ele era sempre tão calmo e confiante,agora estava alterado e tinha um espécie de confusão nos olhos. Eu fiquei parada de olhos arregalados,confesso que senti um certo medo da reação dele.

- Me desculpe – ele disse em tom baixo – Mas você precisa me ouvir,só te peço isso.

Eu me calei e esperei ele falar.

- Eu estou aqui porque quero sua ajuda Thalia – falou ele.

Eu fiquei confusa,não conseguia processar o que havia acabado de ouvir. Luke precisava de minha ajuda?

**N/A:Mais um capítulo pessoal *-***

**Espero que gostem,vou fazer muitas surpresas para vocês!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews amadas *-* de coração obrigada mesmo por acompanhar a fic!**

**Ultimamente ando pensando seriamente em continuar minha fic A Escolha,vocês incentivaram bastante e acho que é quase confirmado :D**

**Pra você que começou a ler a fic agora não esqueça de deixar uma review por favor \O/**

**Obrigada a todas minhas leitoras maravilhosas e um big bjonas!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 – Verdade ou mentira?**

Eu precisava de um tempo para raciocinar direito,precisava entender o por quê daquele pedido de Luke. Qual seria o plano por trás disso?Minha mente tentava ao máximo convencer-se de que tudo aquilo não passava de uma armação,porém meu coração desejava que ele realmente precisasse de ajuda. Ainda mais da minha ajuda.

Eu o fitei por um tempo,esperei ele dizer mais alguma coisa mas ele não disse nada. Luke abaixou o olhar e me soltou,eu ainda permaneci no mesmo lugar ainda confusa diante do que fazer. Ele sentou-se em minha cama e mirou os próprios pés,parecia pensar sobre alguma coisa que o perturbava.

Eu respirei fundo e me sentei cautelosamente ao lado dele. Nós não nos olhamos,ele permanecia calado e isso já estava me incomodando. No momento em que eu ia dizer algo ele se adiantou.

- Thalia – disse em baixo tom – Preciso que me ajude – pediu ele como se pedisse algo que nunca seria aceito.

Eu o olhei. Houve tempo que eu faria qualquer coisa por aquele loiro,tempo em que eu jamais o deixaria na mão,tempo em que jamais pensaria em recusar minha ajuda. Mas tudo mudou,ele mudou e eu já não conseguia mais ver o rapaz que foi praticamente tudo que eu tinha na vida.

- Por quê precisa da minha ajuda? – perguntei no mesmo baixo tom de voz.

Ele me olhou e eu arfei. Seus olhos estavam diferente,seu rosto estava mais humano,ele estava como o Luke que eu amava,ele agora era meu Luke.

Eu me esforcei para não demonstrar muita emoção,a muito tempo eu queria ver aquele rosto novamente,aqueles olhos. Em certo ponto eu tinha razão,o Luke que eu amava ainda estava vivo e agora ele estava na minha frente.

- Thalia – sua voz estava um pouco rouca – Você é a única pessoa que eu confio em pedir ajuda – disse ele sorrindo tristemente.

Podia sentir que algo o estava incomodando e era por isso que ele queria minha ajuda. Mas para o que?E porque ele confia em mim?Eu não confio nele e com certeza não irei ajudá-lo já que ele arruinou minha vida.

Ao lembrar do que ele havia feito comigo uma raiva subiu pela minha garganta. Logo todo o afeto que eu estava começando a sentir desapareceu.

- Isso é uma pena Luke – disse com a voz cortante – Pois eu não irei ajudá-lo.

Ele me olhou como quem já esperava tal reação.

- Eu sabia que ia dizer isso – falou tristonho – Olha Thalia,eu realmente sinto muito por tudo que eu fiz!

Eu o olhei indignada.

- Você sente muito? – exclamei me deixando ser tomada pela raiva – Você se alia a Cronos,tenta destruir o acampamento,tenta matar meus amigos,arma para mim ser expulsa das caçadoras e tudo que tem a dizer é que SENTE MUITO? – eu já havia perdido o controle.

- Thalia não é bem assim! – ele tentou se defender – Está certa!Eu fiz tudo isso, mas fiz porque fui obrigado! – disse me olhando nos olhos.

- OBRIGADO? – gritei para ele – Você não foi obrigado a nada Luke!A NADA!Você quis se aliar com Cronos,você quis destruir tudo e só você quis me expulsar das Caçadoras!Você não passa de um TRAIDOR! – falei nervosamente e me levantei da cama ainda olhando para ele com raiva.

- Me escute! – pediu ele se levantando também – Fui obrigado Thalia!Você esta certa,no inicio eu quis ir com Cronos mas eu não queria destruir o acampamento!Não queria ter lutado com você e não queria ter feito mal a Annabeth! – falou um pouco exasperado.

- Ah não?Você não queria? – perguntei sarcástica – Mas você FEZ!Agora não dá para mudar o passado!E você realmente achou que eu fosse cair nessa? – perguntei revoltada.

- Me deixe explicar tudo Thalia! – pediu ele – Só me deixe contar minha história,depois eu juro que se você quiser eu sumo da sua vida – ele disse me mirando nos olhos.

Eu percebi que ele parecia realmente sincero. Assenti com a cabeça para que ele começasse.

Luke voltou a se sentar em minha cama e eu continuei em pé com os braços cruzados.

- Você sabe que eu nunca gostei do meu pai,aquele estúpido!Eu sempre quis derrotar os deuses pelo seu egoísmo,você sabe disso,quando éramos mais novos falávamos sobre mudar o mundo – ele disse sorrindo de canto – e foi isso que eu tentei fazer quando me alistei com Cronos. Pensei que ele iria fazer melhor do que os deuses. Mas de uns tempos para cá tudo que ele fez foi me dar ordens e mais ordens. Um dia eu dei uma ordem que ele não havia autorizado e quando ele descobriu simplesmente ficou furioso comigo – disse franzindo a sobrancelha – e então ele disse que eu era servo dele e que ele era quem dava as ordens,ele e mais ninguém. Eu fiquei furioso claro,me alistei a ele para dar ordens e comandar!Bem,isso que eu achava quando me alistei – disse pensativo – então ele disse que se eu não obedecesse suas ordens eu iria morrer. Foi a partir daí que ele começou a me obrigar a fazer tudo. Fiz tudo isso com medo de morrer – ele pareceu se arrepiar – Sou um fraco Thalia – ele disse me olhando – fiz coisas ruins para todos apenas para salvar minha própria pele. Você tem razão em me odiar,até eu me odeio agora.

Luke parecia frustrado. Agora eu conseguia entender o porquê de tudo que ele fez,estava sob ameaça constante de morte,ou de coisa pior eu acho. Mas eu ainda não sabia no que acreditar. Aquela história toda poderia muito bem ser uma mentira e eu estaria caindo na sua armadilha,porém a história poderia ser verdadeira e eu sou a única que pode livrá-lo dessa pressão que está sofrendo.

- E quanto a mim?Porque me fez ser expulsa das caçadoras? – perguntei séria.

- Isso foi porque eu queria que voltasse ao acampamento para me ajudar – sua voz falhou um pouco,como se fosse mentira.

- Não é isso!Você podia ter pedido minha ajuda como caçadora! – exclamei – Não precisa causar minha expulsão para que eu o ajudasse!

- Não seria tão simples Thalia. Ártemis jamais te perdoaria se a visse me ajudando – disse ele – Acredite,foi melhor ela ter pensado que estávamos namorando – ele pareceu desconfortável ao dizer "namorando".

- No que eu posso ajudar? – perguntei indiferente,estava apenas curiosa,não iria ajudá-lo de qualquer forma.

Ele me olhou com um pouco de esperança.

- Preciso que vá comigo até o Olimpo.

Eu fiquei surpresa. Afinal para que ele queria ir até o Olimpo?Agora mais do que nunca isso parecia uma armação,seria uma tola se não percebesse.

- O que você pretende fazer lá? – indaguei desconfiada.

- Preciso falar com Zeus – ele disse – e como você é a filha dele poderia me ajudar. Peça para ele me ouvir – pediu ele.

Eu pisquei por um momento confusa.

- O que você vai falar com Zeus? – perguntei.

- Não posso falar isso agora Thalia,não é seguro – ele disse apreensivo – Amanhã as dez da noite eu irei estar te esperando no Empire State. Preciso que vá comigo – ele disse se levantando.

- Eu não vou te ajudar Luke – falei ríspida – você não tem mais minha confiança,foi uma bela história mais eu não sou tão tola – falei indo até a porta.

- Eu já te escutei agora vá embora e me deixe em paz – falei abrindo a porta.

Ele me encarou tristemente,parecia desapontado. Eu não me importava,não iria ajudá-lo a destruir o Olimpo!Como ele pode achar que eu cairia nessa?Tenho cara de ser tão estúpida?Eu não sei o que ele realmente quer por trás disso tudo,mas eu não quero fazer parte.

Ele seguiu em direção a porta e antes de sair me olhou no fundo de meus olhos.

- Amanhã,dez horas no topo do Empire State. Não importa o que disse,pense melhor. Estarei esperando por você – disse ele saindo do meu quarto logo em seguida.

**N/A: Olá pessoal que é dono do meu coração *-***

**Gostaram do novo capítulo? \o/ querem continuação?Mandem reviews!**

**Obrigada a você que esta lendo a minha fic!**

**Pessoal,gostaria de indicar uma fic que estou lendo,chama-se Novos Olimpianos e é escrita pela FernandaViic,se puderem vão lá e dêem uma olhada,é realmente boa!**

**Queria indicar tambem uma autora, Sunny Munroe ,as fics dela são muito boas!**

**Um beijo especial tambem para Aninha S.S,estou começando a ler sua fic *-***

**E muitos obrigadas a Cah Braga que escreve a maravilhosa fic I need you *-* adoro!**

**Obrigadão a ElisaPercabeth,adorei sua fic Há coisas que não se pode fugir *-* ficou muito linda!**

**Obrigada para .ViP!Um beijo especial!**

**E obrigada a LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS!Muito obrigada por ler!**

**Beijonas pessoas amadas S2**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 – A Dúvida**

Seria estúpido se eu dissesse que passei a noite em claro pensando na proposta do Luke?Na minha opinião é muito estúpido, mas é a verdade. Não consegui nem ao menos ficar parada em minha cama, me remexia assiduamente tentando tirar as palavras Empire State da minha cabeça.

A noite toda fiquei pensando no que fazer sobre o assunto. Deveria ir até o Empire State?E se for uma armadilha?Não posso simplesmente seguir meu estúpido coração!Agora eu preciso seguir meu raciocínio e minha mente diz para não ir até lá e que devo esquecer aquele tolo que só me causou desastres.

Agora eu estava olhando para minha janela, o sol brilhava fracamente. Eu me sentia cansada mais não conseguia dormir. Precisava parar de pensar nisso, se eu for encontrá-lo provavelmente só irei sofrer mais.

Levantei-me e fui me arrumar. Logo sai e fui tomar café.

Enquanto seguia distraída para o pavilhão de refeitório encontrei Annabeth.

- Oi Thalia! – cumprimentou ela sorridente.

- Oi Annabeth – tentei forçar um sorriso mais devo ter falhado.

- O que houve? – perguntou ela me olhando com atenção.

- Nada, só estou cansada – respondi desviando meu olhar para os outros campistas.

Annabeth parou abruptamente em minha frente fazendo-me quase chocar-se com ela.

- Ficou doida?Poderíamos ter caído! – falei de mau humor.

- Thalia, você sente algo pelo Luke – ela não perguntou, ela afirmou.

Eu pisquei algumas vezes e tentei me desviar do assunto.

- Sentia Annabeth, amizade, assim como sinto por você, Percy e Grover – falei sem olhar diretamente para ela.

Ela me olhava como se soubesse que eu estava escondendo algo. Não adianta eu tentar esconder isso dela, mesmo que ela seja inteligente, só em olhar para mim você já saberia disso. Acho que estava estampado na minha cara que eu estou sofrendo por causa de alguém. Argh!Eu me odeio por isso!Como posso ser tão fraca a ponto de sofrer por causa de um garoto?

- Thalia – ela agora falava mais baixo – Não precisa ter medo de contar pra mim, não irei contar a ninguém. Eu juro – ela disse firme.

Eu suspirei derrotada e decidi que iria contar a ela. Afinal não tenho mais nada a perder.

- Tudo bem Annabeth – falei olhando nos olhos dela – Eu sempre fui apaixonada pelo Luke ok?E agora isso parece me corroer por dentro.

- Eu também já fui apaixonada pelo Luke – afirmou ela – E queria que soubesse que agora só amo o Percy.

- Porquê esta me dizendo isso? – perguntei um pouco surpresa por ela me contar.

- Tive medo de que você achasse que eu ainda amava o Luke. Quero que saiba que não serei um obstáculo entre vocês – ela disse sorrindo.

- Obstáculo?Como assim?Eu não tenho nada com ele! – disse um pouco exasperada.

- Acalme-se Thalia – pediu ela – Eu confio no Luke e não existe ninguém melhor do que você para ajudá-lo a voltar para o nosso lado.

Eu a encarei pensativa. Eu era a melhor pessoa para ajudar Luke?Isso por acaso é uma piada?Ou será um sinal?

- Tente dar uma chance a ele Thalia – falou ela com a mão em meu ombro.

- Chance?Ele só me fez mal até agora! – disse franzindo a testa.

- Você á única pessoa que ela confia verdadeiramente. Procure tentar ouvi-lo, caso ela não mude, então desista. Mas não desista sem lutar – disse ela virando-se e seguindo para a mesa de Atena.

Eu estava mais frustrada do que nunca!Como ela pode vir até mim e dizer essas coisas?Por acaso ela sabe o que esta acontecendo?Luke é um traidor!Não consigo entender essa fé cega de Annabeth nele.

Segui para minha mesa e me coloquei a pensar sobre o que a loira disse.

Passei o resto da manhã em frente ao lago tentando pensar no que fazer.

De repente uma luz tremeluziu ao meu lado. Levante-me do chão assustada e então percebi que era uma mensagem de Íris. Observei atentamente para ver quem era.

Logo eu pude perceber de quem se tratava. Senti meu coração pulsar mais forte e o sangue gelar em meu corpo.

- Luke – falei quando finalmente consegui enxergá-lo direito.

- Thalia, me desculpe pelo susto – pediu ele.

- Não me venha com essa – falei ainda sentindo meu coração bater mais rápido – O que você quer?

- Thalia – porquê ele sempre dizia meu nome?Isso me causava um sensação estranha – Não agüentei esperar até a noite. Preciso saber qual é sua decisão.

- Minha decisão?Eu lhe disse ontem a noite! – falei um pouco estressada – eu não vou!

Ele pareceu um pouco triste.

- Por favor Thalia. Eu preciso de sua ajuda! – pediu ele me encarando.

Aqueles olhos...Ora!Eu não posso me deixar cair nessa!

- Não precisa, você só me quer no seu exército! – será?

- Bom, eu volto depois para perguntar qual é sua decisão – falou ele antes da mensagem sumir.

- Eu não vou! – tentei gritar mas a mensagem já havia finalizado.

Bufei nervosa e voltei a sentar no chão.

Ouvi um ruído vindo detrás de mim. Virei-me para xingar qualquer que fosse e então percebi que era somente o Percy.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou ele.

**N/A:Novo capítulo uhuuu!**

**Gostaram?Odiaram?**

**Obrigada pelas reviews pessoal *-* to muito feliz que estejam acompanhando!**

**Eu já escrevi o próximo capítulo =D logo logo vou postar aqui.**

**Alguém escreve fics do Naruto?Especificamente Neji e Hinata?Tô procurando,se você tem uma me avise =D**

**Big Bjonas para todas vocês S2**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 – Empire States**

- Tudo bem? – perguntou ele.

- Não! – respondi emburrada.

Percy aproximou-se e se sentou ao meu lado. Porque ele sempre tentava conversar?Tudo bem, não vou ser grosseira com ele, afinal ele é meu amigo.

- O que esta acontecendo? – indagou ele me olhando.

Eu o encarei. Ele parecia saber alguma coisa, será que Annabeth contou a ele?Eu vou matá-la!

- Uma amiga me pediu um favor – respondi olhando para o rio – e ela disse precisar muito desse favor, só que ela não é confiável.

- E você esta indecisa se a ajuda ou não? – perguntou Percy.

- Não – mentira, eu estava um pouco indecisa. O que eu estou pensando?

- Parece indecisa – comentou ele ainda me observando.

Droga!Como ele consegue saber disso só me olhando?

- Eu não sei o que fazer Percy – isso soou como um desabafo, na verdade foi um desabafo.

- Dê uma chance a sua amiga – sugeriu ele olhando para o rio.

Eu o olhei confusa. Percy sabia de quem eu estava falando, ele deve ter sacado a muito tempo!Mas então porque ele dizia pra ajudar Luke?Annabeth deve ter feito a cabeça dele.

- Percy, sabe de quem eu estou falando – disse ainda mirando-o.

- Sei – falou ele – e acho que talvez você possa ajudá-lo.

Continuei olhando-o. Todos até agora me disseram para ajudar Luke, até mesmo Percy, que o odeia. Será que devo?Ah Zeus meu pai!Poderia me dar uma luz?

As horas passavam rápido, já estava anoitecendo e eu ainda não havia tomado uma decisão concreta.

Estava perambulando pelo meu quarto tentando decidir se devia ir ou não. Zeus meu pai!Porque era tão difícil decidir?Eu quero ajudá-lo, mas e se for uma armadilha?Se eu por acaso fizer algo que prejudique o acampamento?

Joguei-me na cama e bati o travesseiro em minha cabeça.

Nem percebi o tempo passar enquanto estava deitada, quando olhei para o relógio já eram quase oito da noite. Droga!O tempo não podia ir mais devagar?

Fitei o relógio durante meia hora. Agora já eram oito e meia da noite, Luke me disse para chegar as 10, se eu fosse teria que sair antes das nove para poder chegar a tempo.

Continuei parada olhando para o relógio, logo ia dar nove horas. O que eu devo fazer?

Voltei a deitar-me na cama sem olhar para o relógio. Mirei a janela, o céu lá fora estava lindo!Sentia saudades de ser caçadora e ficar admirando as estrelas com as outras garotas. Luke, ele que tirou isso de mim!Porque eu estava cogitando a possibilidade de ajudá-lo?Coloquei a mão em meu peito e continuei olhando as estrelas.

Logo virei-me novamente para o relógio, já eram nove horas. Levantei-me e fiquei mais um tempo olhando o relógio. Nove e cinco. O que eu estava fazendo?Eu sou Thalia Grace a filha de Zeus!Dane-se se for uma armadilha, eu mato todos se for o caso!

Então me dirigi à porta e segui para o celeiro. Chegando lá um cavalo alado chamado Blackjack se ofereceu para me levar até Nova York, subi em suas costas e ordenei:

- Empire States!

Blackjack fez o maximo que pode para chegar rápido ao edifício, porem no caminho a hora parecia ir mais rápido.

Quando faltavam poucos minutos para as dez eu avistei o Empire States.

Blackjack pousou no topo do edifício, e então eu pode vê-lo. Senti um frio subir pela minha barriga.

- Você veio! – exclamou ele assustado e feliz.

Fui até ele e percebi que havia mais alguém conosco.

- Luke, espero não me decepcionar – disse a ele assim que ficamos cara a cara.

Ele sorriu tristemente, parecia bem assustado. Então eu vi a pessoa que estava conosco, era um homem e tinha uma expressão...não humana.

- Quem é você? – perguntei franzindo a testa.

O homem me encarou de forma maligna, eu me assustei mais não deixei isso transparecer.

- Querida Thalia!Como cresceu! – ele disse sorrindo falsamente.

- Quem é você? – repeti a pergunta.

- Sou seu avô querida! – ele disse com os olhos brilhando de forma sinistra – Eu sou Cronos.

Meu corpo se contraiu e meu sangue gelou. Dei um passo para trás involuntariamente. Eu sabia!Era tudo uma armadilha!Porque eu me dei ao trabalho de acreditar nele?Agora eu vou morrer!Passei o dia todo pensando em ajudá-lo e agora nada valeu a pena!Eu sou muito burra!

- Você me usou! – berrei para Luke – Porque eu confiei em você?

- Não Thalia!Você não entendendo! – gritou Luke me pegando pelo braço.

- Me solta seu traidor! – gritei sentindo meu olhos arderem. Era só o que faltava!Eu ia chorar!

Luke percebeu meus olhos lacrimejarem e para minha surpresa ele parecia estar com...dor.

- Thalia me desculpe!Acredite em mim, eu não estou com Cronos! – ele parecia implorar.

No momento que ia puxar meu braço eu fiquei estática. O mundo pareceu parar naquele momento, o que ela estava fazendo?Luke estava chorando...e parecia sentir dor.

- Luke – murmurei sem ação.

- Me desculpe – pediu ele chorando.

- Porque esta chorando? – perguntei.

- Desculpe – ele murmurou.

Ele soltou meu braço. Continuei na mesma posição ainda sem entender o que realmente se passava.

- Já chega dessa conversa. Estão me dando tédio – falou Cronos.

Eu não olhei para ele, naquele momento só conseguia ver Luke.

Então de repente algo aconteceu. Fui tudo muito rápido, não consegui processar tudo no momento. Cai no chão batendo minhas costas fortemente, me levantei rapidamente ainda dolorida e vi Luke se contorcendo de dor. Ele caiu de joelhos e despencou no chão, havia sangue escorrendo pela sua camisa e então percebi o que havia acontecido. Cronos me empurrou e cravou sua espada na barriga de Luke.

Senti meu peito apertar e minha cabeça rodar, corri até Luke e me ajoelhei ao seu lado, podia sentir lagrimas correrem assiduamente pelo meu rosto.

- Lu-luke – murmurei desesperada.

**Oiie pessoal!**

**Gostaram?Eu sou péssima em cenas de drama D:**

**Luke vai morrer x.x mais tenho muuuuitas surpresas pra vocês!**

**Não se preocupem,o final ser felizes para sempre *-* mais ate la vamos colocar um drama básico xD**

**Se alguém escreve fics Neji e Hinata me avise!Estou a procura!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews pessoal!Valeu de verdade!A fic é dedicada a todos vocês que a acompanham!**

**Bjonas!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 – Dor**

_- Lu-Luke – murmurei desesperada._

Meu mundo havia se despedaçado naquele momento. Nada mais me importava, nada mais tinha valor, nada mais me interessava. O amor da minha vida, a pessoa mais importante para mim estava caído e ensangüentado. E eu só conseguia chorar e gritar cada vez mais.

- LUKE!OLHE PRA MIM POR FAVOR! – gritei pegando-o e o deitando em meu colo.

- Tha..Thalia – sussurrou ele fraco.

- Luke, eu estou aqui, bem aqui! – eu já podia sentir o gosto de minhas lágrimas.

- Desculpe...eu...eu não fiz por mal – ele disse me olhando.

Eu não sei explicar o que eu estava sentindo. Naquele momento poderia cair qualquer coisa em cima de mim e me esmagar, eu não ligava, a dor de ver Luke morrendo era muito maior.

- Eu sei Luke, eu te perdôo! – disse passando a mão em seu rosto.

- Não...não chore minha Thalia – pediu ele limpando minhas lágrimas.

Eu chorei mais ainda.

- Eu sempre, sempre te amei Thalia, sempre... – murmurou ele com a voz ficando mais fraca.

Senti como estivessem cravando uma espada em meu coração. Destruindo todos os meus órgãos. Ele me amava!Pelos deuses!Porque só agora ele me disse isso?Poderíamos ter ficado juntos, poderíamos ter nos abraçado todos os dias e dizer o quanto nos amávamos!

Mas ele estava morrendo, podia sentir isso. Tudo que eu queria era poder ter impedido isso, poder fazer ele se curar e poder beijá-lo.

- Eu te amo Luke, amo mais que todos! – falei perto de seu rosto e em seguida lhe dando um breve beijo.

- Agora eu posso...ir em paz – disse ele sorrindo fracamente.

- NÃO!VOCÊ NÃO PODE MORRER! – me desesperei quando ele começou a fechar os olhos – ABRA OS OLHOS LUKE!EU TE AMO, NÃO VÁ!

- Thalia, não sofra, eu nunca quis te machucar...nunca...

E ele fechou os olhos. Para sempre.

Eu agarrei seu corpo sem vida e gritei.

- NÃO!NÃO!NÃO! – gritava sem parar.

Naquele momento eu preferia ter morrido ao ver aquilo. Preferia nunca ter saído daquela droga de pinheiro!Voltei a vida para ver a pessoa mais importante para mim morrer?E ele disse que me amava!Não podia ser pior, se ele pelo menos dissesse que me odiava...a dor não seria tanta.

Eu o agarrava cada vez mais forte, como se isso pudesse me levar junto com ele. Fechei os olhos e desejei jamais ter de abri-los novamente, não queria ver o corpo de Luke...não queria viver em um mundo onde ele não existisse.

- Ah para com isso!Está me dando vontade de vomitar – resmungou Cronos.

Eu havia me esquecido de sua presença, a dor era tanta que eu nem lembrava onde estava.

Repentinamente uma onde gigantesca de fúria me invadiu. Podia sentir o ódio correndo pelo meu sangue, me queimando por dentro. Uma raiva tão grande que sentia que poderia destruir qualquer um.

E eu destruiria Cronos.

Abri os olhos e sem olhar para o rosto de Luke, coloquei-o deitado no chão.

Ergui-me e olhei para Cronos. A fúria cresceu ainda mais, podia começar a sentir os raios em minhas mãos. Meus poderes pareciam crescer junto com meu ódio.

Peguei minha espada e ergui aegis.

- EU VOU TE MATAR! – gritei com toda minha raiva para Cronos.

Sua expressão era impenetrável e ele exibia um sorrisinho sarcástico.

- Tente – disse ele me provocando.

O ataquei. Foi por pouco que eu não o acertei bem no peito. Estava tão concentrada em matá-lo que nem percebia que ele assustou-se com minha habilidade.

Ele me empurrou violentamente e cai batendo a cabeça, mas não doeu, porém sabia que mais tarde iria doer.

Avancei novamente e quando estava perto lhe lancei um raio no rosto. Cronos urrou e colocou as mãos no rosto. Me afastei antes que ele pudesse me acertar e lancei-lhe outro raio, este acertou seu braço.

Ele tirou as mãos do rosto, estava um pouco queimado.

Ele me olhou com raiva, tentando me fuzilar com seus olhos, porém eu nem recuei. Estava tão determinada em matá-lo que o medo se esvaiu de meu corpo.

Ele avançou em cima de mim me chutando na barriga. Voei longe e por pouco não cai prédio abaixo. Levantei-me e corri até ele, mas eu parecia correr em câmera lenta. Ele havia manipulado o tempo, acho que levaria talvez a noite toda até chegar a ele. Esforçava-me o máximo que conseguia para correr mais rápido, porém Cronos era forte.

- Assim está bem melhor – disse ele – você até que é bem fortinha filha de Zeus.

Parecia que eu estava correndo em baixo d'água.

- Desculpe ter matado seu namorado, na verdade, eu nem sabia que ele era seu namorado – ele riu – agora me ouça com atenção. Vou lhe contar porque Luke fez tudo aquilo.

Eu continuei tentando correr, mas agora prestava atenção no que ele dizia.

- Aquele beijo que ele te deu foi por minha ordem, mas foi um erro. Achei que ele era forte, mas o amor renasceu dentro dele – falou desgostoso – bem, mandei ele te beijar para ser expulsa daquela corja de garotas inúteis e funcionou. Ele fez tudo no inicio, mas não demorou até o amor o deixar fraco!

Ele olhou com desprezo para o corpo de Luke.

- Queria que ele te trouxesse para meu exército, por isso fiz ele te expulsar. Sabia que Ártemis não iria perdoá-la – ele me encarou – enfim, não podia deixá-lo ir até Zeus e contar tudo.

Então ele estava dizendo a verdade!Luke realmente precisava da minha ajuda!E essa história das caçadoras?Luke já havia se desculpado por isso, mas eu não tinha tempo para ficar pensando nisso, eu ainda tinha que matar Cronos.

O tempo voltou ao normal. Eu agora corria velozmente até Cronos.

Quando ia chegando perto dele avistei uma espada no chão, mordecostas. Corri em direção da espada e a apanhei.

- Não vai conseguir nada com essa espadinha miserável – disse Cronos.

Concentrei toda minha força em uma das mãos. Tentei focar todo meu poder até ela e formar um raio que pudesse deixar Cronos desorientando.

Ele se aproximava de mim. Não tinha tempo!Concentrei-me o máximo que podia, o raio já estava se formando na minha mão.

Assim que Cronos estava perto eu lancei um raio gigantesco em cima dele. O raio atingiu sua barriga e ele voou para trás. Corri rapidamente até ele e antes que ele pudesse levantar finquei mordecostas em seu peito.

**Oiie pessoal! **

**Obrigada pelas reviews pessoas amadas! *-***

**Fico muito feliz!**

**Luke esta morto...por enquanto!Prometo que o final será muito feliz! \O/**

**Cronos bobão vai se ferrar –qqqqq xD**

**Valeu mesmo pessoal!Espero que tenham gostado e não esqueçam de comentar!**

**Bjonas!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 – Conselho de pai**

Antes que eu conseguisse ver o que houve, uma luz de cegar os olhos apareceu entre Cronos e eu, porém eu tinha certeza de que havia acertado mordecostas nele.

Atire-me para trás cobrindo meus olhos e pude ouvir Cronos dando um grito, mas não soube identificar se era de dor ou de raiva. Esperei mais uns segundos até que a luz foi enfraquecendo e eu pude abrir os olhos.

- Mas o que... – eu comecei a dizer.

Eu já não estava mais sozinha e acho que nem estava mais correndo perigo. Em minha frente estavam Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Grover e Clarisse...um momento!Clarisse?O que ela estaria fazendo aqui?Nem ao menos somos amigas para ela vir em minha defesa...Ergui-me rapidamente e olhei para o céu. Entre as nuvens eu podia ver alguns raios, será que aquela luz teria sido um raio de meu pai?Mas afinal o que está acontecendo?

- Thalia! – disse Annabeth vindo me abraçar – Você está viva!

- O que está acontecendo aqui?Onde está Cronos? – perguntei apressadamente.

- Acalme-se Thalia, seu pai já deu um jeito nele – respondeu Annabeth me soltando.

- Como assim? – meu pai derrotou Cronos?

- Seu pai lançou um raio, você deve ter visto – disse Percy me olhando – bem, agora ele está no Olimpo, os deuses vão decidir o que fazer com ele.

- Tomara que o mandem para o Tártaro de novo! – disse Clarisse nervosa.

- E você?O que faz aqui? – tudo bem, foi uma pergunta indelicada, afinal ela havia acabado de vir me ajudar.

- Devia ser mais agradecida filha de Zeus!Eu vim para ajudar a derrotar Cronos! – ela dizia orgulhosa, como se pudesse derrotar qualquer um.

- Bem, então obrigada por vir – eu disse.

- Fique claro que eu não vim por você garota – ela disse rispidamente.

Preferi não falar nada, afinal eu tinha coisas muito mais importantes em jogo.

Antes que dissesse mais alguma coisa vi o olhar desesperado de Annabeth na direção que eu menos queria olhar. Sabia que ela estava vendo o corpo de Luke, meu coração se apertou e toda a raiva fora substituída pela dor.

Ela correu para o corpo e eu cai de joelhos, larguei a espada no chão e deixei as lágrimas caírem novamente.

Grover correu até Annabeth e Percy veio em minha direção.

- Thalia... – ela parecia com medo de falar comigo.

Então sem pensar eu o abracei e comecei a chorar ainda mais, sentia que nem se chorasse pelo resto da minha vida eu iria conseguir expressar a dor que estava sentindo. Então como um pesadelo, os últimos momentos de Luke me passaram na cabeça. Ele dizendo que me amava quando estava a beira da morte, dizendo que não queria me ver sofrer e em seguida fechando os olhos. Eu queria me enterrar em algum lugar e ficar lá para sempre até chegar a minha hora.

- Eu sinto muito – disse Percy.

- Eu sei – murmurei soltando-me dele – obrigada Percy.

Logo Annabeth veio e me abraçou, ela estava se debulhando em lágrimas, o que sinceramente não me ajudou em nada no momento, porém eu duvidava de que ela estivesse sofrendo tanto quanto eu.

Levantei-me e pude ver Clarisse, ela estava com pena de nós?Seus olhos não eram mais frios como antes, ela parecia sensibilizada com a situação.

- Vamos até o Olimpo – disse Grover segurando meu braço.

Assenti e todos nós seguimos até o elevador.

Seguia caminhando pelo Olimpo totalmente distraída. Estava tão abalada que nem ao menos conseguia prestar atenção na beleza da paisagem a minha volta.

Assim que entramos no grande palácio pude ver Hermes ajoelhado ao lado do corpo de Luke, o mesmo estava coberto por um pano preto e eu agradeci por não ter que ver o rosto de Luke frio e sem vida.

Ergui o olhar e encontrei os olhos de meu pai. Ele parecia tentar me confortar com seu olhar, mas nem isso me animou.

- Thalia, minha filha – chamou meu pai – venha comigo.

Eu assenti e o segui para fora do palácio.

Quando chegamos a um jardim, que era muito lindo, ele parou e me olhou.

- Eu sei que deve estar sofrendo – ele começou – mas precisa seguir sua vida minha filha.

- Pra você é fácil dizer pai, é um deus – falei o encarando.

- Thalia, não pense que não sei o que é perder alguém, esqueceu que já perdi muitos filhos?

Eu não respondi.

- Eu senti o mesmo que esta sentindo agora quando você morreu – ele me disse sincero.

Senti lágrimas escorrerem novamente pelo meu rosto.

- É muito difícil pai...não sei como superar – desabafei enxugando as lágrimas.

- Querida – ele me abraçou – não quero vê-la sofrendo.

Eu fiquei surpresa pelo abraço, mas o retribui e continuei a chorar. Era uma sensação estranha estar buscando consolo no colo de meu pai, um deus.

- Pai, obrigada.

- De nada minha filha, apenas tente superar isso e não se esqueça de que irei ajudá-la no que eu conseguir.

- Obrigada.

Passado alguns segundos, me acalmei e me pai me soltou.

- Ártemis ofereceu novamente um lugar nas Caçadoras – ele falou.

- Não sei se irei conseguir ser caçadora de novo – ainda estava com raiva por Ártemis não ter acreditado em mim.

- Mas acho que deveria procurar algo a que se ocupar, não quero que fique chorando todo dia.

- Vou pensar na proposta pai, mas não irei dar uma resposta agora – falei suspirando – vou para o acampamento, passar um tempo com meus amigos, preciso refrescar a cabeça.

- Claro, se é essa sua decisão. Agora venha, precisa descansar.

Não me lembro ao certo de quando cai no sono, a única coisa que sei é que já era de manhã e eu estava em meu chalé.

**N/A:Oiie pessoal!**

**Não se desanimem!O sofrimento da Thalia vai acabar logo logo!Tenho uma surpresa muito legal para vocês!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews!Valeu de coração pessoal! *-***

**Espero que tenham gostado do novo capítulo!Prometo que o próximo saira logo!**

**Bjonas!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 – O chamado de Ártemis**

Olhei desanimada para meu chalé. Era o mais lindos de todos no acampamento, o mais glorioso!Mas nem isso conseguia colocar um sorriso em meu rosto, às vezes eu acho que nunca mais irei voltar a sorrir.

Ok, estou sendo muito dramática, mas é a verdade. Me sinto tão mal que nem sei o que pode me trazer um pouco sequer de felicidade. As palavras de Luke ecoavam na minha mente toda hora, ele dizendo que me amava... Como eu queria ter ouvido isso antes!Luke seu imbecil!Porque ele só foi dizer isso antes de morrer?Poderíamos ter sido tão felizes juntos!

Percebi que já era quase meio dia, já havia perdido o café e provavelmente perderia o almoço, e o mais estranho é que ninguém veio me acordar. Continuei a pensar e sem perceber cai no sono novamente, nem percebi o quanto estava exausta.

- Thalia? – chamou alguém – Thalia, acorde. Sou eu, Annabeth.

Eu hesitei um pouco mas acabei por abrir o olhos e encontrar uma garota loira sentada me olhando. Ela parecia preocupada e seus olhos estavam fundos, parecia que ela não dormia há dias.

Mirei Annabeth e me sentei na cama, logo senti meu corpo dolorido, principalmente minhas costas, doíam como se eu estivesse deitada em um chão duro por semanas.

- Você está bem? – perguntou ela preocupada.

- Eu estou bem, porque está com essa cara horrível? – tudo bem, foi indelicado perguntar isso, mas não consegui segurar.

Annabeth me olhou tristemente e olhou para suas mãos, ela pareceu ficar um pouco desconfortável com a minha pergunta.

- Eu não consegui dormir ontem...

- Por quê? – foi uma pergunta muito estúpida.

Ela parecia receosa em me dizer o motivo, provavelmente era por Luke.

- Estava preocupada com você – respondeu sorrindo para mim.

- Preocupada?Esqueça isso, nada que disser vai melhorar o que eu...

- Não é por causa dele – ela me cortou.

- Então? – estava confusa.

- Você está dormindo a três dias seguidos Thalia – ela me disse olhando-me com preocupação.

Eu fiquei pasmada!Estou dormindo a três dias?Como assim?Não é possível, eu só devo ter dormido algumas horas depois que acordei, algo esta muito errado!

- O que?Não é possível Annabeth! – exclamei confusa, nem sabia o que estava acontecendo.

- Acalme-se Thalia!Você lutou com Cronos e depois sofreu um choque emocional muito forte – ela me disse cautelosamente – é normal que fique tão cansada.

Levantei-me da cama alvoroçada e comecei a caminhar pelo meu chalé.

- Não é possível!Não sou uma fracote que fica chorando pelos cantos – certo, estava tentando me convencer disso.

- Thalia, por favor, acalme-se! – pediu Annabeth me segurando pelos ombros.

Eu parei e a encarei. Ela parecia totalmente exausta, pelo Olimpo!O que eu causei na minha amiga?Senti-me culpada por ela estar daquele jeito, era culpa minha, assim com a morte de Luke, se eu fosse mais forte e mais atenta ele poderia estar vivo...

- Thalia? – chamou Annabeth.

- A culpa é minha – murmurei dramática.

- Do que? – perguntou ela.

- A morte de Luke – senti as lagrimas escorrerem – se eu fosse mais forte, se eu tivesse confiado nele, talvez, talvez – e então comecei a chorar.

Mas afinal o que esta havendo comigo?Chorando feito uma idiota!Minha vida é uma droga!Eu quero voltar a ser um pinheiro e nunca mais se lembrar dessa dor maldita!Eu estava com muita raiva no momento, nem sei do que exatamente, mas estava furiosa.

- A culpa não é sua Thalia! – disse Annabeth – Luke não queria que você sofresse! – ela também parecia prestes a chorar.

- Eu sei, eu sou uma decepção para todos – disse tentando conter as lagrimas em vão.

Annabeth me abraçou e eu comecei a chorar em seu ombro, pode sentir ela chorando também, embora ela tentasse fingir que não.

Enquanto estávamos abraçadas ouvimos alguém entrar no chalé, eu nem me mexi para ver quem era, não me importava, nada mais me importava.

- Ela não esta muito bem Percy – disse Annabeth com a voz rouca.

- Só vim avisar que Quiron esta chamando a Thalia na casa grande – ele falou e em seguida saiu.

Soltei-me do abraço de Annabeth e enxuguei as lagrimas.

- Quer que eu vá junto? – perguntou-me a loira.

Assenti com a cabeça e fui me trocar. Assim que acabei nós duas seguimos para a casa grande.

O caminho foi uma tortura, todos me olhavam e murmuravam algo como "coitada" ou "era namorada dele", eu queria mandar todos irem para a merda, mas nem para isso eu tinha animo. Apenas continuei andando ao lado de Annabeth que me segurava pelos ombros.

Agradeci mentalmente quando adentramos a casa grande e não tive mais que suportar aquela gente me olhando.

- Chegaram – disse Quiron.

- O que quer falar comigo? – perguntei direta.

- Primeiramente, como você está? – ele também pareceu preocupado.

- Estou bem – menti.

- Bom, chamei você aqui para avisar que Ártemis deseja te ver – ele falou.

Eu o olhei confusa, o que Ártemis queria comigo?Já não havia dito que não iria para as caçadoras agora?

- Pra que? – perguntei.

- Ela não me disse sobre que quer falar, somente que deseja te ver.

Eu não queria ir, não mesmo!Queria voltar para meu chalé e quem sabe dar a sorte de dormir e nunca mais acordar.

- Vá Thalia, ela disse que vai te esperar fora do acampamento, lá na praia.

- Eu não quero ir – falei nervosa.

- Quiron, ela ainda esta muito abalada – disse Annabeth.

- Desculpe Annabeth, mas Ártemis me pediu isso a três dias atrás – disse Quiron.

Droga!E agora, o que iria fazer?

**N/A: Oiie pessoal!**

**Desculpem pela demora!Finalmente consegui um tempo para atualizar minhas fics! *-***

**Então gostaram do capítulo?Quis mostrar mais um pouco o sofrimento da Thalia e no próximo capítulo começam grandes revelações – qqq xD**

**Bjonas!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 – Expulsa do chalé**

Eu não queria falar com Ártemis, do jeito que andava iria acabar discutindo com ela e isso não seria nada bom, mas por tanta insistência de Quiron eu acabei aceitando e indo me encontrar com Ártemis.

Enquanto caminhava em direção a praia eu avistei o pinheiro e me lembrei de quando fui expulsa das caçadoras, eu fui até ali e quis entrar novamente naquela arvore, e agora mais do que nunca eu realmente queria estar lá dentro. Continuei caminhando até que avistei a praia e uma sombra sentada na areia olhando o mar. Eu sabia que era ela. Andei mais um pouco e cheguei até a deusa da lua.

- Demorou – ela disse.

Eu não falei nada, só me sentei ao seu lado.

- Está com raiva de mim caçadora? – perguntou a deusa.

- Eu não sou mais uma caçadora – respondi sem olhar para ela.

- Claro, mas você não respondeu minha pergunta – ela me falou olhando para mim.

- Estou com raiva de tudo no momento – disse olhando para a areia.

- Que pena, sinto muito por você – falou a deusa.

Eu senti vontade de dar um soco nela, na onde ela sentia muito?Ela bem que gostou de Luke ter morrido!Eu estava prestes a explodir, tinha que me acalmar antes que falasse uma besteira.

- Ficou com raiva?Desculpe, mas eu sinto de verdade – ela me disse.

- Tudo bem – falei entre dentes.

- Então, aceita voltar às caçadoras? – perguntou-me.

Eu a encarei. Queria que ela sentisse a minha raiva naquele momento. O que eu menos queria era voltar para as caçadoras, jamais poderia voltar sabendo que estou apaixonada, e o fato do meu amado ter morrido não muda o que eu sinto.

- Não – respondi e deixei de encará-la.

- Tem certeza? – ela parecia querer insistir.

- Não senhora Ártemis – eu me levantei – Agora preciso voltar para meu chalé.

Quando ia voltar a caminhar ela segurou meu braço. Eu parei e a encarei.

- O que foi? – perguntei seca.

- Você tem que superar a morte de Luke – ela me disse calmamente.

Eu puxei meu braço violentamente e comecei a correr antes que ela pudesse me ver chorando.

Eu pude ouvir ela me chamando algumas vezes, mas eu ignorei e continuei correndo. Por um momento achei que ela iria me seguir, mas para minha sorte ela desapareceu e eu voltei o mais rápido que pode para meu chalé.

Passei correndo por todo mundo, não queria falar com ninguém naquele momento, assim que entrei no meu chalé me joguei na cama.

Mas não demorou muito até que alguém batesse na porta.

Levantei-me enraivecida e pronta para dar um belo pontapé em quem quer que fosse. Abri a porta com grosseria, mas assim que vi quem era me acalmei.

- Quiron.

Ele me olhou com atenção e logo sorriu.

- Preciso que saia do seu chalé Thalia, temos que fazer uns ajustes nele imediatamente – ele me disse.

Eu o encarei sem entender absolutamente nada, virei-me e observei meu chalé, nada parecia estar errado, o que iriam consertar?Ou será que estão com medo de que eu cometa suicídio?

- O que vai arrumar aqui? – perguntei.

- Só alguns detalhes, ordens de seu pai – ele respondeu ainda sorrindo.

- O que?Meu pai?Agora eu estou mesmo boiando! – falei jogando os braços para cima.

- Thalia, por favor, não quero tirá-la a força – agora ele parou de sorrir.

Eu o observei por um momento, ele parecia estar falando sério agora. Eu suspirei derrotada, dei uma ultima olhada no meu chalé e sai.

Enquanto caminhava até um arvore qualquer para me sentar, fiquei pensando no que estariam fazendo com meu chalé.

Sentei-me embaixo de uma arvore no meio do bosque e fiquei a pensar.

**N/A: Oiie pessoal!**

**Desculpa a demora pra postar!Estive bem ocupada esses tempos, mas eu terminei essa fic *-* postarei logo o ultimo capítulo!**

**Sim sim, chegou ao fim :( mas fiz o final com todo carinho, logo eu posto ele aqui pra vocês!**

**Bjonas!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 – Surpresa**

Que tédio!Porque Quiron tinha que inventar de mexer no meu chalé justo agora?Estou morrendo de cansaço e minha bunda já esta doendo de tanto ficar nesse chão duro. Ah!Meu pai, porque eu?

Revirava-me constantemente tentando achar uma posição confortável, mas nada adiantava. No mínimo já faziam mais de duas horas que eu estava ali sem fazer nada só olhando para o céu, ainda bem que o tempo estava bom.

Levantei-me estressada e fiquei rondando pelo bosque sem rumo, precisava esticar as pernas um pouco.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei andando por ali, só sei que de repente tudo ficou escuro e eu percebi que já era noite. Estranho, nem vi o tempo passar, acho que estou mesmo precisando de ajuda.

Decidida, voltei para meu chalé, não importava se eles ainda estavam consertando, eu mandaria todos embora nem que fosse a pontapés!Quiron realmente estava de sacanagem com a minha cara! Caminhava em passos fortes e apressados, estava começando a ficar frio e eu queria meus cobertores.

Quando fui me aproximando dos chalés pude perceber uma certa agitação ali por perto, curiosa, eu fui até lá dar uma olhada.

- Ela esta vindo! – exclamou Annabeth mais sorridente do que nunca.

Eu estranhei o comportamento dela, mas mesmo assim fui até o grupinho que estava amontoado.

- Como esta se sentindo Thalia? – perguntou Percy também sorrindo.

- É natal e eu não estou sabendo? – perguntei sarcástica.

- Porque acha isso Thalia? – perguntou Nico de braços cruzados.

- Todos estão muito sorridentes para meu gosto – respondi.

- Não podemos mais ficar felizes? – indagou Annabeth colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Tudo bem!Sorria a vontade, eu vou voltar para meu chalé – falei virando-me para ir embora.

- Cuide-se bem Thalia! – gritou Nico.

Eu olhei para trás confusa e voltei a seguir para meu chalé.

Francamente era só o que me faltava!Todo mundo resolveu enlouquecer de vez!E o pior é que eu estava totalmente fora do assunto, eles nem me contaram qual era o motivo da felicidade... Se bem que eu nem dei chance também... Tanto faz!Eu agora vou esquecer toda essa maluquice e me deitar.

Abri a porta do meu chalé e suspirei aliviada por finalmente poder descansar, assim que entrei avistei alguém na minha cama, mas ele me parecia familiar, estranhamente familiar, assustadoramente familiar... era...

- Thalia!Você chegou!

Eu paralisei e esfreguei os olhos, agora era só o que me faltava!Estou tendo alucinações!Estou ficando maluca! Fechei os olhos com força para tentar voltar ao normal até que alguém tocou em meu ombro.

- Thalia?

Eu abri os olhos e o vi. Ele estava bem na minha frente, como em meus sonhos, como em um devaneio... Não podia ser possível, podia?

- Você esta bem? – perguntou-me Luke.

Eu me senti estranha, minha cabeça estava girando e minhas pernas vacilaram, antes que eu pudesse ouvir mais alguma, desmaiei.

Eu tive um sonho muito bom, Luke estava de volta e ele falava comigo, mas estou com medo de acordar, queria tanto que fosse verdade...

- Thalia?Por favor acorde!

Essa voz... Saltei da cama assustada e o mirei. Já era de manhã, estranho...

- O que é você? – perguntei no desespero.

- Sou eu, Luke!

- O que?Não, não pode ser!NÃO PODE!Você morreu! – gritava passando as mãos na cabeça.

- Eu voltei, voltei só por você Thalia – ele disse calmamente.

- Não, não NÃO!Pare com isso!Porque esta fazendo isso? – gritei batendo o pé – Não se brinca com isso, por favor, diga quem é você – comecei a chorar.

- Thalia, sou eu!Eu juro! – ele disse levantando-se.

- Não, pode... Eu vi você morrer – comecei a chorar descontroladamente.

- Eu sei que é confuso, mas veja – ele pegou minha mão – está vendo?Posso te tocar, sou real.

Eu senti meu corpo todo arrepiar quando ele me tocou. Sentir sua mãe quente novamente era uma sensação maravilhosa.

- Como? – perguntei parando de gritar.

- Acho que eu posso explicar melhor – disse uma voz atrás de mim.

Virei-me e deparei-me com meu pai. Ele estava com uma expressão solene e calma, isso me fez acalmar um pouco.

Tudo ainda estava confuso demais para mim, não sei se iria agüentar, acho que vou desmaiar novamente.

- O que significa isso pai? – indaguei confusa.

- Eu o trouxe de volta minha filha – ele me respondeu.

**N/A: Oiie pessoal!**

**Curtinho?É o penúltimo capítulo!Sei que disse que esse seria o ultimo, mas a fic ia ficar incompleta, então resolvi fazer mais um capítulo.**

**Gostaram?Eu disse que a Thalia teria um final feliz, Luke realmente ressuscitou e no próximo capitulo explico como \O/**

**Bjonas e obrigada pelas reviews *-* vocês são as melhores 3**


End file.
